


Buffy's Back!

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: joss100, Episode Related, Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, Other, Resurrection, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's thoughts after Buffy rises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy's Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Rebirth"

Buffy's back! I know there are consequences, magically, for us, I mean. And I know that she literally went through hell for the last few months, or however quickly time passes over there. I know that there is dealing still to come. But for now, I can't help but be happy.

Buffy's back!

We're finally all together again, just like we should be. I know there's Tara, and Anya, but after Buffy… with her gone I realized just how different our loves were. Xander and I talked about it, and we both knew. It's all about Buffy for the two of us – it always has been and it always will be.

And now that she's back, we can all finally be together.


End file.
